Nightmares
by whittled wings
Summary: Scorpius has noticed that Rose Weasley is a coward and he doesn't understand why. Therefore he writes about her in his 'Rose Weasley Analysis', also known as his journal. Writing down his thoughts on the girl in a note book might not have been his smartest idea, though.
1. Prologue

_The only reason Rose Weasley wasn't sorted into Gryffindor is because she is a big, fat coward. Or, she's not fat and neither is she big. She is actually quite delicate - thin limbs, short and slender. She reminds me a bit of a doll with her big round baby blue eyes and fiery red hair combined with porcelain skin and freckles on her nose and cheekbones. But she's still a coward._

_Perhaps I'm not one to talk since_ I'm_ not in Gryffindor either. But unlike Rose, my bloodline does not include dozens and dozens of former Gryffindors. Not redheads, either, for that matter. Oh, well, anyways. Unlike Rose, I wasn't sorted into a House that was foreign to my kin. Even if the Sorting Hat _did_ contemplate whether I should be sorted in Ravenclaw or not, in the end it sent me in the same direction it's sent the majority of my ancestors. That's right. Slytherin. I suppose it's difficult to be sorted elsewhere when you were raised by two former Slytherins. It's the way you become, you know?_

_Okay, back to Rose. I've been keeping an eye on her lately. Lately being the last five years of my existence. No, just kidding, just kidding. Easy there. But I've _been_ keeping an eye on her because she's been behaving really weird the last few weeks. Or I think she has. Perhaps she's always been weird. It wouldn't surprise me._

_What I've noticed while watching her is that she's the outsider of the Weasley/Potter clan. She's the only one - I mean, the _only_ one - of them that wasn't sorted into Gryffindor. Of course, she _is_ ridiculously smart. But so was her mother, I've heard, so that's not what makes the big difference between her and her siblings and cousins. So when I watched her closer, I noticed how _jumpy_ she is. It's so easy to scare her to the point where she nearly screams her lungs out._

_I have to say that I've more courage in my heart than that girl will ever have._

_We've rarely spoken, Rose and I. I guess it has a lot to do with our parents. I mean, _my_ father never spoke very fondly of 'that Ronald Weasley' and the 'beaver Granger'. So why would _her_ parents say anything good about him and mother? It's not a one-sided feeling, I'm certain. And with our parents don't liking each other, the possibility for us to like each other was always slim. We never gave it a try, I suppose. And then there's the fact that she's a Ravenclaw and I'm a Slytherin - we can't ever be too close, now, can we? Besides, we are both fighting for the title 'best student of the year'. Every day, every year. There's a competitive tension between us _all the time_. Not that I mind. I don't like her. Why would I? She's a Weasley._

_Oh, look. That's exactly what I meant! 'She's A Weasley'. I don't like Weasleys because that's what my father has taught me. Oh dear, I'm so easy to influence. It's rather horrifying. I didn't even realise._

_Another thing that has made me more conscious of Rose is the fact that we're both Prefects. That's where hard work and determination has gotten us so far. Perhaps we're a bit alike. NO. Scratch that. I'm nothing like Rose and she's nothing like me. The only thing we have in common are our Prefect titles and our good grades. And pale skin, but that's irrelevant._

_I don't even know why I'm writing about Rose. I can't believe the first pages in this note book is filled with my revelations on Rose Weasley. It's quite creepy, isn't it? I mean, it's not like I really _care_ about her. She's just another student at this school that means nothing whatsoever to me. It's just that she's behaved strangely lately. That's the only reason I've noticed her more than usual. And she _is_ kind of pretty._

_Oh dear Merlin._

_Forget I wrote anything at all, okay? I should probably rip those pages out and set them on fire or something. Just imagine if one of the boys got their hands on this. I. Would. Be. Dead._

_Let's change the subject._

_Oh, yeah. Since I'm in fifth year now, we'll have the lecture all Hogwarts students look forwards to. I mean every single one. Even the teachers try and sneak in to catch a few words._

_That's right. Mr Harry Potter himself is coming to tell about his adventures, his companions Mr Ronald Weasley and Mrs Hermione Weasley-Granger coming along. Father says they used to be called the Golden Trio back in the days when they went to school. Even though father don't like them very much doesn't mean it's not _cool_ to see them and listen to their story. I mean, everyone has heard the story, but to hear it in their own words is a whole other thing. Potter and company have first hand experience. They lived to tell the tale._

_Funny thing how both Rose's parents are going to be at the school at the same time, in the same room. I wonder if..._

_Oh sweet baby Merlin. How did I manage to get to Rose again? This is ridiculous. Truly ridiculous._

_Anyway. Potter and his friends are coming next Wednesday after lunch and everybody in fifth year talk about it. We Slytherins' try to keep cool about it, but we're really excited about it too. Zabini even said so out loud during lunch today, and he rarely cares about anything at all. No kidding. He doesn't like other people very much. It takes him some time to trust people - it took him _two years_ before he decided he could have a serious conversation with me at all. We're friends and all now, but I bet we'll never be overly close like Rose and Albus Potter are._

_Fuck._

_Perhaps I should just put this aside and continue another day. I'm not getting anywhere at the moment. I'm not even sure_

_,  
_

_That was close! Selwyn woke up and asked me 'what the fuck I was doing' and I had to hide the notebook really quickly so he wouldn't see it. Now I don't remember how I was to continue the sentence I was writing before he woke up. I'm too tired to even try to find the words. I might as well put this aside for now and take a few hours sleep. I can barely keep my eyes open anymore._

_YES SELWYN I AM DONE NOW. STOP YELLING AT ME YOU TWAT._

_Scorpius Malfoy_

* * *

**Hi there! I hope you enjoyed reading that. Since this is my first Scorp/Rose fic that I've even managed to finish the first chapter, it would mean the world to me if you left a review or something and share your thoughts on it.**

_**xx, ww**  
_


	2. Chapter One

_Since I obviously have nothing better to do with my life, I suppose I could just simply continue ranting about people I don't even know. Perhaps I should title this entire note book 'The Rose Weasley Analysis' and pray to whatever mighty force that no one ever finds it._

_The thing is, she can be quite interesting in her own, slightly odd way. Like when she's with her friends - she's all smiles and giggles. But the moment a stranger intrudes the intimate circle of friends, she becomes quiet and blushes and tries to escape the scene as fast as possible. And even when it's just her and her friends, she's still always lurking in the background, keeping herself on the low down. She's like a shadow. It's like she trusts nobody. Not even Albus, and they're supposed to be _close_._

_She's caught me staring a couple of times. But unlike most other people, she doesn't try to communicate in some way - she doesn't frown like her cousins, she doesn't blush like her friends, she doesn't wave like any other awkward person would do. She just tenses up and looks away as fast as she possibly can. Curls up in a quite odd position. Doesn't look back. It's like she has this wall around her and she won't let anyone come inside. It scares me. I'm not a very sociable person, but I don't distance myself from _everyone_. I can open up if necessary, but I doubt that Rose can do that. I almost -_

_I almost feel sorry for her._

_She was different today, though. I haven't seen her much today because it's a Monday and we don't share any classes on Mondays. But I saw her this morning and she behaved differently from what I was able to grasp._

_When I woke up this morning Selwyn was still irritated from last night. He's not usually overly vicious, but one simply doesn't mess with that kid's sleep._

_"What the fuck were you doing last night, Malfoy?" he sputtered at me when I arrived at the Slytherin table in the Great Hall and squeezed myself in between Ezio Zabini and Adair Flint._

_"What?" I said, going for the innocent look as I met his dark stare. "Calm down, Russ. I was just doing some homework."_

_Selwyn snorted audibly. "Homework, yeah?" he muttered. "Afraid that Weasel girl will get better grades than you already?"_

_No wonder she's always on my mind, huh?_

_I shrugged as casually as I could manage, but muttered under my breath, more to myself than to anyone else that _she_ was probably the one worried._

_"What was that?" asked Zabini, frowning at me. The other two looked a bit suspicious, too, but on the other hand they're all Slytherins. Of course they look suspicious._

_"Nothing", I muttered with a wave of my hand, trying to dismiss the subject as I reached for a slice of bread. "You guys heard anything of this years Quidditch tryouts?"_

_Just like I had hoped, the question distracted the boys and they threw themselves into a very much dedicated discussion about Quidditch and what positions they would try out for. Personally, I don't give a shit about Quidditch. So since I wasn't distracted by their meaningless discussion, I could focus on... other things._

_I looked around the Hall, eyes automatically drawn to the Ravenclaw table and a head with fiery red curls. It was embarrassing how fast I found her considering how many students there were in the hall in that exact moment. So embarrassing that it took me a few moments to register that she was looking straight at me. Her blue eyes bored into mine, intense, like I was some interesting book or subject she was determined to learn more about._

_But I won't flatter myself with thinking something like that, because Rose definitely doesn't like me._

_At that moment, however, I found myself so shocked that I forgot that I was trying to eat breakfast. As a matter of fact, I wasn't only trying - I was eating breakfast but clearly forgot _how_ to do so. One moment I was frowning at Rose Weasley and the next I was choking on a piece of bread that I had stuffed my mouth all by myself._

_It was Zabini who finally saved me when he realised I was actually serious with my panicky movements and gestures towards my throat. "Anapneo!" he said with a flick of his wand and a small smirk curled his lips._

_I was shaky when I was finally able to breathe again, but oh, it was such a relief! I could feel my cheeks burn with both adrenaline and embarrassment and my breath was unsteady, but at least not prevented._

_That Rose Weasley will be the death of me._

_Zabini looked more than a little amused as he gazed at me. "Careful", he said. "What's got you so distracted?"_

_Zabini's a good kid. I like him, despite his abstinent nature._

_"Uh, nothing", I muttered, probably still blushing furiously. "Just, yeah. Thanks."_

_Writing this, I realise how completely awkward I am. Hahahahah. Have I always been like this?_

_Oh well. My point with writing all this is that I am a complete and utter mess. I think about the wrong things - about the wrong _person_ - all too often, and if I don't change that, I might just kill myself. Not on purpose, of course. I love my life. But if I'm not careful, I might choke on my own breakfast one day, and Ezio Zabini won't be there to save me._

_Worth to note, perhaps, is the fact that when I looked towards the Ravenclaw table again, directly after I'd answered Zabini, Rose Weasley was already gone. From my seat I could just make out the her abandoned plate, neatly stuffed with food that was left untouched._

_Oh. I can hear Selwyn tossing in his sleep. Perhaps I should put the light out before he wakes up again._

_Scorpius Malfoy_

* * *

**Hi! I got some absolutely lovely response to the prologue of Nightmares, and I just wanted to thank everyone who reviewed and/or added the story to story alert or even favourited it! It means loads to me! I hope I won't let you down with this or future chapters.**  
**Enjoy!  
**

**xx, ww  
**


End file.
